


Dirty Misadventures

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little sexing up, Clothed Sex, F/M, Journalist, PoV Origin story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Nobody had the guts to ask the female friends of the commander on how he met and recruited them; you’re an interviewer who’ll be the first to know how.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking how he started it, though I know that Ana, Tracer and Mercy are the oldest members, I’ll try to let you visualize how the freshly promoted Morrison recruited them.

A little briefing:

Original Character Analysis: You’re a writer working for a publishing company, and you’re assigned to interview the three oldest members of Overwatch, but here’s the catch, the three of them are ladies packing heat.

Enjoy

You were waiting for an hour for a scheduled meeting with the Overwatch strike commander, this was a weird project but it’ll keep you fed for half a year so you decided to try your luck on submitting this work on time.

(Y/N) good morning Commander Morrison my name is (Insert Name) a journalist working on a project, may I ask how you met your present team, mostly those ladies.

He wasn’t really focusing in me as he has so many things running in his hand right now, but what I heard was

(Morrison) Sure, make it worth their time and you’ll be fine *Hands over three folders* here’s the dossier of the three ‘ladies’ you want to interview

He handed you three folders, you opened the first one when you felt your heart beat faster just by looking at the picture.

You tried to say “this is an Egyptian queen” when you saw the picture, you opened the next dossier and saw a “British Beauty” the last picture in the profile intimidated you “she’s too young to be a doctor” when you headed out of his office.

First Name: Ana        Family Name: Amari

Age: 42

Position: Overwatch Captain

First Name: Lena        Family Name: Oxton        Call sign “Tracer”

Age: 25

Position: Overwatch pilot

 

First Name: Angela        Family Name: Ziegler

Age: 26

Position: Overwatch Head Medical Officer

(Morrison) Ana always stays in the mess hall, she’s usually with her daughter, Lena’s always at the Hangar and if you’re done with them just return here and I shall assist you at the Doctor’s office, she’s always busy so I think I could help you with that.

You nodded as you held all three folders and went out “Well time to head to the Mess hall”

~Mess Hall~

You looked hard at Ana’s file when you saw another name under it “Daughter: Farreha Amari”

(Ana) you look lost, can I help you?

Her accent was ‘pristine’ she’s holding her child by the hand when you talked

(Y/n) Ah yes, my name is (Name) and I am a journalist, I had been granted permission to interview you?

(Ana) I guess I have time *faces Fareeha* Alright Fareeha, I’ll be talking to this nice young man go play with Uncle Reinhardt

(Ana) *Faces you* carry on with your question young man

(Y/N) ah yes, how long are you in Overwatch?

(Ana) I’m here for ten years

(Y/N) How were you recruited?

You saw a short pause when a smile formed on her lips

(Ana) That’s…. a good question, can this story be off the record?

You got confused, why was this off the record? You had special permission to ask them but this is off the record

(Y/N) errrr….. Yes sure

Ana started her story:

I was a sniper working for a private military contractor company (In short I was a mercenary) and this blonde man walked directly asking “who’s the best person to hire if I needed an assassination done?” a mercenary told him that I was the best one for the job so he walked and sat at the chair in front of me.

Normally I get angry when men sits in front of me without even asking, but this man was reeking “I am an Alpha, I want you to respect me” so I let him sit, he slid a folder on the table when I picked it up and read it.

“I want you to join this group I’m working on, it ain’t much but United Nations gave me permission to form my own team” I opened the folder and I saw “Overwatch Initiative” so I asked him “What’s the catch?” he said that there’s no catch, I’ll only be paid monthly and if I participate, all the ‘mischief’ that I committed before will be scratched off.

Sounds interesting but this man is even more interesting so I said “I would like you to accompany me to my private quarters, so we can ‘arrange’ our deal” he nodded as he said “I forgot to mention my name, I’m Captain Jack Morrison, United Nations peace keeper”

We talked about few things like how did he start, he was a U.S Army officer when he was selected to the “S.E.P” then he was promoted to captain when he was recommended to transfer in United Nations Peace Keeper Division, anyways going back to the story.

We were in my private quarters when I felt a little tension on my body, thoughts started running on my mind like “Should I really do this?” or “I hope this doesn’t change anything”

I told him to sit down the bed when I locked the door, he felt a little concerned for himself when I reassured him “Don’t worry, we’ll be ‘negotiating’ our deal”, he relaxed while I took off my Jacket, “it feels a little hot here right?” while I fanned myself with my hands making him look the other way, I laughed as I sat beside him, he was a preppy young man, making me laugh.

I slowly ran my hand on his thigh when I heard him moan a little, “Just…. Relax Mr. Morrison” when I pushed him at the bed and sat on top of him while I unbuckled my uniform and opened my blouse, “We’ll do this quickly.”

Mid story, you stopped her.

(Y/N) WAIT! So you did that “thing” with him?

(Ana) well I can say yes, but I can’t explain further without telling you the story.

(Y/N) So basically you accepted his offer

(Ana) well yes I did, but I was interested more with the man I’d work with.

She continued on telling her story.

“We’ll do this quickly” I reached for the zipper of his pants and reached for his flaccid dick, “Hey what are you doing?” he tried to fight my hands by covering it with his, but I was aggressive enough to make him stop, “I only want to know if you’re really man enough to feel this” he was moaning hard while I was stroking him when it grew stiff, I licked my lips when I knelt in front of him and started sucking him down.

At the back of my mind I was going crazy but I had my composure because I wanted to ride him but I restrained myself and just contented myself with having a taste of this man, I looked up and saw him sweating bullets, so I went down and sucked him deeper.

I felt his dick growing big when he spoke in an exhausted voice “I’m…. I’m about to come” when I felt a thick liquid flow in my mouth and I delightfully swallowed it all.

I spent a little time until his erect dick went limp, I released it at the confines of my mouth when he said “What went in your mind when you did that?” he hid his flaccid dick in his pants and zipped it close and sat at the side of the bed as I was still sitting at the floor I with a satisfied smile, I said “Nothing really, I just want to have a taste of you, so….” She stood up and took a bag, “when will I start?”

(Y/N) so…… Never mind

(Ana) go on, I won’t mind another question

(Y/N) alright *sighs* are you and the commander….. “Married” or something?

(Ana) No, he’s engaged to the doctor, and I’m a single mother.

(Y/N) A Doctor?

(Ana) yes, the blonde doctor

She must be referring to the “Doctor Angela Ziegler” in the file.

(Y/N) ah yes, we should finish this conversation right now, I need to find a Lena Oxton

(Ana) ah Tracer, she’s at the Hangar, be careful with her, she’s a little ‘hyper’ and  good luck with that article by the way, remember that I want you make that story as clean as possible.

(Y/N) *Nods* Yeah sure, I’ll do my best.

You roamed around the base when you asked a ‘cowboy’ who was walking at the halls

(Y/N) Hi…. I’m looking for the hangar; can you tell me where it is?

(….) Sure, just head straight and go out of the back of the base, there’s a large landing pad there and few fighter jets, and there you go Pard’ner, the Hangar.

(Y/N) yeah sure thanks…. Partner

The cowboy tilted his hat and said “yeah see you around”


	2. Chapter 2

~Hangar~

You saw lots of carrier aircrafts when a black haired British lady approached you.

She was wearing her goggles on her head acting like it’s a headband of sorts, while she wore blue military grade cargo pants and white shirt, the way she spoke is very lively briefly outshining your meeting.

(….) Hello there love, can I help you?

(Y/N) yes I’m (name) I’m looking for a Lena Oxton, is that you?

(….) Yes I am, Lieutenant Lena Oxton Overwatch Pilot what may I do for you?

(Y/N) I’m here to interview you about your service here in Overwatch

(Lena) Ah yes, my early days here, feels like yesterday, so do you want me to tell you how I started here?

(Y/N) yes and I would also like to know who recruited you

(Lena) ah that would be the Commander, he was the one who recruited me here

(Lena) Alright then love, I want you to listen well.

I was a pilot at the Royal Air Force when I was called by my superiors, “Captain, this is First Lieutenant Lena Oxton” of course I saluted the man they were talking too when he said “I’ll get straight to the point, I want you in my team” at first I didn’t understand because I was a pilot back then, when he clearly stated “have you heard of the “Overwatch Initiative”?” I simply shook my head and replied “No sir” he then handed me a folder with my name on it, “your credentials caught my attention, so I would like you to join me, the world could use more Heroes, and you’re qualified for the job”

Normally I can’t consider myself as the ‘best’ but this man trusted my capabilities so eventually I replied “with all due respect sir, I shall think about it” his smile faded when he said “I’ll be here till you considered joining”  and he dismissed himself out of the office.

That night I thought to myself “if this man’s telling the truth, then this is the time to make myself known for doing great things for the world” so I went out of my quarters and asked some officers that was there in the meeting if they saw that ominous officer, they directed me to the spare office at the hall when I opened the door and entered it.

“I’m here to accept the offer” he looked attractive even though I’m not into men (One of the reasons why are they’re all the same so I decided to be a lesbian) “alright then, should we arrange your departure tomorrow?” he sat at the wooden table while he was talking to me when I opened my uniform flashing my covered breasts to him, he sighed when he said “Here we go again with the seducing” while he covered his face with his hand, I approached him and held his hand.

(Y/N) so…. It was the same as Ana? What is with the Commander anyways?

(Lena) He’s all a man should be he’s brave smart and he’s overflowing with appeal they’re some of his qualities that catches the attention of women.

(Y/N) *writing the commander’s qualities in the notebook* okay carry on the story

What I remember is that I kissed him like how I kissed all the women that I had relations with, he carried me by the ass when he kissed and drove me at the wall while I wrapped my legs on his hips, though the sex was out of pure arousal, I never considered him as a ‘boyfriend’ or a man that I can engage with a stable relationship, because well basically he’s a military man and not a lover boy, but I remained friends with him and he’s the same with me.

When we talk about that day we just laugh it off saying “it’s no big deal, it happens sometimes” I think even this day we still talk about it, as it was just a dirty mischief and not some sort of me giving off my womanhood to him.

(Y/N) so no physical or sexual contact then

(Lena) ah yes, well I lost my virginity to him the moment I stepped inside the base, but that story is not why you’re here right?

(Y/N) yes ma’am

(Lena) well when I was recruited, I tested an experimental aircraft called ‘slipstream’ when it went wrong *smiles* well this conversation took a tragic turn

(Y/N) errr… yes, well I have to go finish this interview now, so I should leave you, thanks for your time Ms. Oxton

(Lena) very well, good to see you then Mr/Ms( your Name)

You remembered that before you started the interview of some of the ladies here, you heard the commander say “if you’re done with the others, just call me in the office and I’ll assist you in the Doctor’s office” so you rushed to his office when you saw him reading a book.

(Y/N) Sir, I’m done with the others, I remember that you’ll assist me to the Doctor’s office

(Morrison) ah yes, well time’s a wasting, let’s move to the office.

A man enters the commander’s office, he was a man with a large build, larger than the commander and he had a Latino accent and he was also wearing a beanie to cover his hair.

(….) Who’s this?

(Morrison) ah this is (name) he’s/she’s a journalist; I’m helping him/her with the interview for his article.

(….) *chuckles* alright then, don’t do anything stupid

You nodded with a little hint of fear because this man was intimidating

(Reyes) I’m Reyes by the way, good luck with your article

(Y/N) y…yes sir, I’ll do my best

You and the Commander left and went to a large medical bay, and inside it is a medium sized office with a wooden door, the commander opened the door when your eyes were welcomed with a blonde woman wearing a sky blue blouse and a business skirt that was covered with a doctor’s coat

The office looks like a library having lots of books and there’s the famed “Valkyrie Suit” that symbolizes that help is coming, you remembered when you first saw the group you saw a blonde man wearing blue officer’s uniform holding a winged woman who was holding a staff by the shoulder, seemingly romantic looking lovers.

(….) *smiles* well hello there, I’m Dr. Angela Ziegler may I help you?

She looks over your shoulder when you saw a visible blush on her face when you looked back and saw the commander smiling behind you

(Morrison) what are you looking at? Go on, I’ll wait for you

(Y/N) WAIT! Sir please, I think she’s pleased to see you can you just help me here

(Morrison) sure, *clears throat* Doc, this is (Name) he’ll interview you for an article do you have time?

(Angela) well sure, Mr.(Name) please do sit down, you too Jack

(Y/N) how long are you working here in Overwatch?

(Angela) well I work here for four years

(Y/N) who recruited you here?

(Angela) Well, I was recruited by the Commander; it’s a common Overwatch story so I hope you listen.

It was four years ago, I was making a name for myself as the “youngest doctor” in Switzerland also it was four years ago when I got to trouble when I was working outside Switzerland when there were terrorists that hijacked the train I was riding on and demanded that they surrender me to their leader, when a man who I said before “I don’t know if that man’s either dumb or brave” when he opened the door and said “excuse me, I’m here for a Doctor Ziegler” one of the terrorists attacked him with his rifle when he was knocked back by the man, “I guess she’s not here” he proceeded on sitting in front of me.

I learned that all men were knocked out by a mysterious man that was also looking for a doctor when he was attacked by the hijackers, this man who was sitting in front of me wore a black hooded jacket and blue military pants, and he was wearing a cap and he has a bag behind him, he said while I was staring at him “staring isn’t nice, care to explain why you’re glaring?” his voice was deep with a slight hint of care when I replied “Thank you for saving everyone here” the man removed his cap revealing a short light hair and deep blue eyes, those eyes of him were hypnotizing when he broke the silence by saying “I’m looking for a Doctor Ziegler, by any chance are you her?”

(Y/N) so that’s your first meeting

(Angela) yes, well I didn’t know him yet so I carried on with my life

“N… No, I’m not Angela Ziegler, please I need to get off the train this is my stop” I stood up and left the man, mistakenly I left my bag beside him “NO! my bag, it has my ID in there” I grumbled a little when I went back to the office and when I opened the door, the same man was there holding a folder “I’m here to give this back” he handed me both my bag and a folder he said “I am Jack Morrison and I work for Overwatch, I read your research and your other work and it sparked an interest that I want you to join my organization” this man stood up and whispered to me “you’re a bad liar by the way” and he went out of my office.

I opened the folder when a note fell down, it reads:

“ _There’s no use in lying to me when you were in the train, I am a friend if you can consider it like that, but more than that I am interested with you so please if you are interested in joining Overwatch, I’ll always be waiting outside your office_

_Jack Morrison”_

I went out of my office and there I saw him, sitting down and reading a newspaper (it’s in German but how he understood it is beyond me) “Hey there, princess” he stood up and dropped the paper, he talked again “If that’s a yes, I’ll arrange our departure tonight”

(Y/N) there’s nothing? Any contact with him?

You were glared badly by Jack when she said

(Angela) No, we didn’t do anything

(Y/N) I heard that you were ‘engaged’ to the Commander

(Angela) *furrows her brows* how did you know that?

(Y/N) I heard it from Ana, don’t worry ma’am I won’t say that in the article I’m writing

(Angela) JACK! Who else did you tell that we’re engaged?

(Morrison) *shrugs his shoulders* I only told Ana, Ana told him is beyond me, don’t look at me like that

(Angela) *Sighs* anyways, well between you, me and Jack, I can honestly tell you that I slept with him a couple of times, I can also say that he’s my first and last and nothing can compare Jack to any men that takes interest in me, I love my heroes and he’s the first one to love me back

(Morrison) *approaching Angela* well can I have this small moment with the doctor for a while, I hope you know where my office is so we can arrange your article, I’ll be back there in thirty minutes

(Y/N) yeah sure, I’ll do it meet you there

You left the doctor’s office and stayed in front of the commander’s office.

~Narrator~

Jack made the invited journalist wait in front of his office when he started kissing Angela’s shoulder, “Jack, please not here” he furrowed his brows and said “don’t worry I have thirty minutes to give a little pleasure to you” he made her sit at the table when he kissed her, the kiss was a long one because their tongues were playing with each other, Jack’s hand rolled the skirt of Angela revealing a white sexy underwear gently pulling it down his tongue met with her wet pussy making her gently moan his name “Jack”

His tongue made mad love with her pristine womanhood making her cry a little, he stood up and gently leaned her to the table when he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect dick teasing it at the lips of her wet pussy then gently inserting it making Angela’s arms wobbly.

One of his hand supported her hip and the other one held her by the belly, he started gently thrusting his dick inside her ruining her carefully folded skirt, the table was wooden making it shake a little, rhyming with the thrusts Jack makes making some office supplies fall down eventually making a little noise when he felt Angela’s insides tightening, he continued in thrusting when she whispered “Jack, I’m about to cum” when he leaned to her and said “let’s do it together” when he moved faster inside her standing properly while he moves up and down inside her making him kiss her fully clothed shoulder.

She was crying out his name while she wrapped her hand on his neck while he finally announced to her “I’m cumming” heavy thrusts ceased down while Jack released his load inside of her while she’s tightly gripped the shirt of Jack while she’s at her peak, she was panting heavy when she looked down to her pussy seeing some of Jack’s seed flowing out and tracing her thighs with it.

She took out some pieces of tissue paper and wiped the sperm that flowed out and dripped to her legs while Jack picked up her underwear and handed it to her “thanks” she smiled and unrolled her skirt straightening it to look good, a little perfume to cover the smell of their sex and kissed him “You’re always considerate Jack, go back to that journalist, we’ll do something even more special tonight” as she winked at him.

~Back to your PoV~

(Y/N) *grumbling to yourself* their meeting is taking long, he said it’ll be a thirty minute talk, it’s an hour since he told me to wait

(Morrison) sorry, sorry I was preoccupied a while ago so I forgot that you’re still here, anyways I have to tell you something

(Y/N) and that is?

(Morrison) well since whatever my friends told you a while ago, they were all real, Ana, Lena and Angela, they were all real, so please when you write this story, leave the ‘sexing up’ part, thank you very much

(Y/N) *Shakes his hand* it’s been an honor Commander Morrison, I promise that I will write without visualizing you and those ladies doing it.

(Jack) *laughs* well I really do hope you do your best and good luck with your future misadventures

(Y/N) that’s very thoughtful sir, I enjoyed my stay here again thank you sir.

(Jack) well it’s also time for me to go, I’ll show you the door.

As you leave the base, you saw how ‘human’ these soldiers are, and as you write this article, you remember that these bond of soldiers are also human, they can feel happiness, sadness, love, anger, sorrow these brave people are proud of their achievements and they are simply a group of ‘freak shows’ that are to be called to save the world.

 


	3. The Article

~The Article~

A short passage in the article of (Your Name) titled “Watchers”

_My stay in Overwatch’s base made me realize that these soldiers are also human, they also feel the need to be accepted, to love, to change, they are also capable of persuading people to join for their righteous cause, I was welcomed by Commander Morrison in his humble base…. no, his humble home, where his family is the members of Overwatch that makes it even more interesting and exciting, whether one was a mercenary, a pilot, a doctor, they were all accepted by the man that was considered as a beacon of hope, Overwatch is a beacon of hope for people of all ages, they serve people in any way they can and if they fail, they will only fail in failing, you cannot bring a good man down, but it’s impossible to take down good men and women that is the foundation of tomorrow, the commander once said “ **the world could use more heroes** ” this article serves as an eye opener that people like them deserves respect for their risky line of work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this work leave a bookmark, but if you extremely love it please do make sure to do dirty things with that kudos button, any suggestion, commission and comments will entertained, anyways I hope you enjoyed the work, and I'll talk to you later


End file.
